To embrace cherry blossoms
by Jericka
Summary: [One Shot SasuSaku] Team 7 gets a vacation. Water fights happen and love is in the air! OCCness on Sasukes part but its totally intentional.


I descided that I wanted to make a Fanfiction where Sasuke was sooo out of character it hurt! Well.. not all out of character, but somewhat out of character.. I wanted him to be fun and happy, but still giving him his usual angst muffinness! Don't kill me! runs away from screaming angst-muffin lovers

Also.. Its not very thought filled. Exect for Kakashi... You only really hear(read?) Kakashi's thoughts . soo yea... Enjoy?

----------

"Sasuke! Come on in! The water is GREAT!" Sakura shouted from the water.

Sasuke just glared at her. She splashed him. He got up and walked into the trees leaving Sakura looking sad. Naruto splashed her. She splashed him back. Kakashi read his porn.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where is he!" Naruto yelled, sitting on the edge of the bridge, looking bored as ever. Sakura was stading in the sand at the edge of the bridge and Sasuke was off under a cherry blossom tree sharpening a kunai.

Poof.

"ah, hoy hoy!" Kakashi said with a grin on his face. (I think...?)

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path..."

"LIAR!"

The same thing happened everyday. Kakashi was late, came up with a lame exuse and the three of them fought about it. Well, mostly Sakura and Naruto yelled at Kakashi and he just stood there looking bored. (He's heard the same thing day after day after day.)

Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled. (or his eye did? Do we EVER know?) "Our mission today is very easy!" Naruto looked about really to explode! Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We get to go to the springs out of town and relax! Isn't that great!"

Naruto bounced up and down, too happy for words and Sakura grinned. Sasuke sighed. /Oh great, two overly happy people and water. This can't be good for me/ Sasuke's inner self thought.

**END FLASHBACK **

Sasuke came back out of the forest in his swimming shorts. Actually, he came out in a totally different spot. He came out at the top of the small water fall. He grinned evilly and cannonballed into the water splashing Naruto and Sakura.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he spat water out of his mouth. Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke! That wasn't so nice!" Sakura said, looking very _cute_ with her wet hair hanging in her pouting face. /Bah! Stupid hormones/

"Well.. At least I came into the water! Give me credit!" He splashed Sakura and dove into the water. Sakura giggled and then was suddenly pulled under with a gasp. She resurfaced with Sasuke grinning evily.

Kakashi, off in his tree, had long ago ditched his book (omg! . ) to watch the trio play in the water. He grinned. His kids were growing up soo fast! Just 4 years ago was when they came together to form Team 7. Naruto gave up on his childish crush on Sakura and had moved on to Hinata, and Sakura's crush on Sasuke lessened. Well, It looked like it lessened. She probably got the hint that Sasuke was annoyed with her actions and backed off. Sasuke became ..._softer _you could say. He wasnt so angsty, and Kakashi thinks he may be getting some feelings for a certain pink haired ninja! Kakashi chuckled, kids were growing up to fast!

Back in the water, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were in a very agressive looking water fight. Sasuke had managed to dunk Sakura in the water many times and Naruto had been able to pulled Sasuke under once. Sakura splashed Naruto and he swam away. Sasuke and Sakura descided to team and and pull Naruto under. It took a couple tries, they finally got him under. He resurfaced behind them, splashed them and they all laughed.

Nearing the end of the day, Naruto got out of the water and went to nap under a cherryblossom tree. Sasuke and Sakura stayed in the water and were just sitting near the edge watching the sun set.

"The sunset is really pretty isn't is Sasuke." Sakura said, not looking his way. She smiled a small smile.

"Hn."

Saskura playfully elbowed his ribs and leaned into him. This kindof shocked Sasuke, but got used to her weight quickly and he smiled contently and wrapped his arms around her. She milled. They sat and watched the sunset untill the sky was completly dark.

Sakura pointed to the sky, "Look Sasuke! A shooting star! Isn't it pretty?"

"Naw, it ain't that pretty," Sakura turned around in his arms and looked at him like he was a freak. "Comapred to you." Sasuke continued to look at the sky. Sakura looked shocked. She wasn't expecting that.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. He brought his face closer. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face. He brushed his lips against hers.

"S..Sasuke-kun" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

Kakashi smiled. So he did have feelings for her. He watched them snuggle together and watch the stars do nothing.


End file.
